


По своим местам

by littleshiver



Category: Elisabeth (Toho Stage)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: Отношения со Смертью просто не могут быть мимолетными, рано или поздно ты все равно окажешься в липких объятиях пустоты





	

_Это ещё не битва,  
А только дорога к ней._  
С. Сурганова

У Рудольфа очень сложные отношения с отцом. Конечно, в его возрасте у кого угодно плохие отношения с родителями, но местами отец все-таки действительно перегибает палку.

Рудольфу двадцать четыре, он в меру сообразителен и дружелюбен, и не в меру любопытен. Например, сегодня он залез в отцовский кабинет и прочитал переписку с каким-то из партнеров по бизнесу, в которой отец открытым текстом говорил, что Габсбург-младший совершенно не оправдывает его надежд и ожиданий, гуляет, с кем попало, не прислушивается к разумным советам и, похоже, покуривает травку (по тону сообщения было понятно, что именно это-то и вынудило недоверчивого отца поговорить хоть с кем-то о наболевшем). По всему выходило, что сын — чуть ли не главное разочарование Франца-Иосифа.

Рудольф, прочитав это, поступил именно так, как и должно было поступить импульсивному молодому человеку (о том, что такое поведение в корне не соответствует поведению будущего наследника многомиллиардной корпорации он как-то не подумал), а именно — закатил скандал. Франц-Иосиф был взбешен фактом такого наглого вмешательства в личное окончательно и бесповоротно, а потому повторил самые запоминающиеся обороты своего письма вслух и со всеми полагающимися регалиями.

С полчаса назад он яростно захлопнул перед носом Рудольфа дверь его же комнаты и предупредил, что домашний арест — это последняя мера, к которой он готов прибегнуть. Присмиревший Рудольф попытался даже возмутиться, но получил затрещину и заблокированную кредитку. Бастовать дальше было бесполезно.

Из всей этой ужасной ситуации он выдел только один выход: домашний арест нужно было провести за составлением плана самостоятельной жизни и сбором самых нужных вещей.

Заснул он, остановившись на третьей строке в новеньком блокноте: «3. Поговорить с мамой».

***

Рудольфа подняли в несусветную рань. Он-то, может, и рад был бы поспать, но у вышколенного строгой бабушкой Софией домашнего персонала, были свои представления о биоритмах молодого наследника.

Потратив с полчаса на бритье и одевание (Рудольф отнюдь не был модником, но опрятность любил), он отправился в правое крыло дома, по договоренности принадлежавшее его матери.

Элизабет и Франц-Иосиф поженились в слишком юном возрасте, чтобы понимать разницу между настоящими чувствами и стремлением разделять общие интересы. На шестом году жизни Рудольфа, уже после смерти Софии и трех измен Франца-Иосифа, Элизабет поставила мужа перед фактом: кроме сына и совместно нажитого имущества она не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего. Нежно любящего жену Франца такая новость, конечно, шокировала, а его адвокатов шокировали вещественные доказательства измены старшего Габсбурга. После долгих раздумий, на двадцать седьмом «семейном совете» они пришли к компромиссу: Элизабет получала достаточную сумму денег и некоторую недвижимость, но оставалась жить в их огромном доме, растить сына и иногда сопровождать мужа на светских мероприятиях (разумеется, официального развода ей было не видать, как своих ушей). Зато и Франц-Иосиф рядом с ней стал совершенно шелковым: регулярно дарил цветы, приглашал в театр и выполнял любую прихоть королевы своего сердца (когда он называть Элизабет так при всех, Рудольф делал вид, что его сейчас стошнит).

А тот факт, что периодически к хозяйке дома наведывается какой-то невнятный тип, все благоразумно игнорировали.

Их счастливая семья была совершенно несчастлива по-своему.

***

Рудольф вознамерился попасть к матери до обеда, но осторожность никто не отменял. Все-таки, отец запретил выходить из дома и едва ли он обрадовался бы, узнав, что сын болтается по многочисленным коридорам (сомневаться в такой осведомленности не приходилось, потому что вся прислуга в доме по-прежнему была верна Францу-Иосифу).

Тихо прошмыгнув в конец коридора, Рудольф уже было положил руку, чтобы войти к матери, как вдруг услышал голос, от которого все его тело сковало в страхе:

— Ты уверена, что он решится? — человек, говоривший это сидел на краю письменного стола и невозмутимо пил чай из огромных размеров кружки (Рудольф не помнил такой, чай у них всегда подавали в бабушкиных фарфоровых чашках).

— Я не знаю, но чувствую, что да. И очень этого боюсь, но на что я способна? — отвечала мать, и Рудольф с ужасом понимал, что почти не узнает ее голоса.

Она никогда не была такой с ними — радостной и печальной одновременно, чувствующей, не мертвой статуей с безукоризненным внешним видом.

— Ты можешь повлиять на ситуацию больше, чем думаешь, просто боишься, — с усмешкой заметил её собеседник.

Последние слова прокрались в самое сердце Рудольфа, и хоть они и были обращены к матери, он знал — этот человек говорит и для него тоже. Он не стал слушать дальше и позорно сбежал, испугавшись. 

Хуже всего было то, что он прекрасно знал этого человека.

***

Для того, чтобы восстановить пошатнувшееся равновесие, Рудольфу потребовалось еще два дня. Всё это время он безвылазно просидел в своей комнате, думал, вспоминал и судорожно мотал головой, когда понимал, к чему в конечном счете сводятся все его мысли. Вернее, к кому.  
Тод, а именно так звали человека, который до смерти напугал Рудольфа (теперь уже дважды), и был тем самым типом, который стал наведываться к Элизабет, после неофициального раскола в семье. Никто в доме толком не знал, кем тот был на самом деле (ни на врача, как представляла его Элизабет, ни на любовника, как думали все остальные, высокий широкоплечий блондин похож не был), а потому слухи ходили самые разные. И только Рудольф был единственным, кто знал правду.

Ему было шесть, когда мать рассказала Рудольфу, что они с Францем-Иосифом больше не будут жить вместе, и, как и все дети, Рудольф задал сакральный вопрос «Почему?». Тогда-то мама и рассказала ему про обратную сторону золотой медали (он мало что понял, поэтому она потом пересказывала это еще и еще, постепенно история обрастала новыми ужасающими подробностями, и Рудольф начал понимать, что матери просто нравится говорить об этом). Она говорила, у Рудольфа могла бы быть сестра, если бы не бабушка София, которая надоумила Франца-Иосифа, что множество наследников сделает его уязвимым. «Она пустит тебя по миру», — кричала старая карга, говоря одновременно и о новорожденной, и о ее матери Элизабет (невестку София терпеть не могла за своевольность).

Тогдашний Франц-Иосиф был более склонен к потаканию матери, а потому девочку было решено отдать в приют (откуда та попала прямиком в психиатрическую больницу, где через несколько месяцев и скончалась). И Элизабет это убивало. Она считала себя сильной женщиной и не смогла простить подобной слабости (что примечательно, это никак не сблизило ее с сыном, а вот слабоволие переросло в дальнейшую апатию ко всему, что когда-то казалось ей важным). 

Когда она заперлась в своем крыле особняка, единственным постоянным её визитером стал Рудольф. Он прибегал к матери в перерывах между бесконечными занятиями, с переменным успехом пытаясь урвать хоть чуточку тепла и заботы.

И вот однажды он так же несся не глядя к заветной двери и впечатался аккурат в чье-то бедро, обтянутое черной кожей. Человек, в которого Рудольф так неосмотрительно врезался, присел перед ним на колени и с интересом заглянул в глаза. Рудольфу еще никогда не было так страшно, но он не смог закричать, его словно парализовало.

— Ну, здравствуй, Рудольф Габсбург, — усмехнулся незнакомец, откинув длинную прядь волос за плечо. — Вот мы и встретились. Меня зовут Тод и я рад нашей встрече, а ты?

Мальчик, наконец, смог закричать и в ужасе убежал так быстро и так далеко как только сумел.

И больше никогда он не приходил к матери без предупреждения.

Тод напугал его тем, что от него буквально веяло смертью (чуть позже Рудольф загуглил перевод имени с немецкого, а потом еще два дня просыпался посреди ночи от увиденных в кошмаре глаз с металлических отблеском).

***

Сегодня Рудольфу опять не повезло. Элизабет, ответившая на звонок, сказала, что она ужасно занята и никак не сможет поговорить с ним. Все его убедительные аргументы она вежливо проигнорировала, а под конец беседы и вовсе посоветовала обратиться к отцу.

Находящегося на взводе Рудольфу такое отношение очень ранило. Он любил мать (хоть и считал ее немного сумасшедшей) и не ожидал, что она, подобно отцу будет так холодна и отвернется от него в трудный момент.

Неделя его домашнего ареста подходила к концу, а у Рудольфа не было ни четкого плана, ни идей, ни хоть какого-либо стимула что-то делать. Он лежал на своей кровати, уткнувшись безжизненным взглядом в потолок, как вдруг его осенило: о, он знал того, кто способен разрешить эти терзания. В конце концов кто сказал, что смерть — это конец? Но ему нужен был толковый советчик, и Рудольфом овладела уверенность в том, что он не будет отвергнут.

В слепой надежде на скорую встречу он добежал до правого крыла дома как никогда быстро, однако, прижавшись к заветной двери, не услышал вожделенного голоса. Неужели именно в тот момент, когда он решился, отвернулась даже Смерть? Рудольф в отчаянии подбежал к окну и вцепился в подоконник, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать от досады.

В этот миг на его плечо опустилась тяжелая рука, а воздух вокруг замер подобно снегу.

***

Голос Тода, такой же близкий и пугающий, как и десятилетие назад, прошелся холодком по венам.

— Видишь, Рудольф, время не лечит несчастных. Даже и сотню лет спустя ты мечтал бы о своей смерти. Так к чему откладывать неминуемое?

Рудольф огляделся. Занесенные снегом окрестности Майерлинга были прекрасны, а видения теперь уже окончательно отпустили его сознание. Он отложил сжатый в руке револьвер и обернулся к собеседнику. Морозный ветер из окна ласково огладил бок его смятой незаправленной рубашки. Стоящий перед Рудольфом Тод тоже не отличался благопристойностью внешнего вида. Полы его блузы не сходились на широкой груди, оголяя бескровно-бледную кожу. Холода Тод уж точно не боялся.

Бесшумно Рудольф упал в объятия собственной смерти со счастливой улыбкой. Замерзающими губами он едва выговорил:

— Ты всегда был прав. И жизнь расставила все на свои места.

Тод крепко прижал к себе ещё теплого Рудольфа и, наконец-то, вздохнул с облегчением.


End file.
